A Place for My Head
by Sofia Bee
Summary: After The Hulk nearly manhandles Natasha in the storeroom, Thor comes to make sure she is alright.


**Title:** Place For My Head  
**Author**: Sofia  
**Category:** The Avengers  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Thor & Natasha

**Summary**: After nearly getting manhandled by The Hulk below deck, Thor shows up to make sure Natasha is alright.

**Note:** Lets pretend Thor wasn't trapped in the capsule and that he was still on the ship after all the damage was done on the ship.

I don't know about you guys, but I thought it was kind of cute how Thor was the one to show up when Natasha almost got killed by The Hulk. Im kind of disappointed there wasn't a scene in the movie in which she thanked him for it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, there would have been more romance in the movie.

* * *

If Fury would have seen her, he would have sworn he was having dejavu. It would have seemed like the scene in the gym, where Steve was hitting the crap out of a punching bag, send it flying across the room, and have a whole line of spare punching bags lined up. Thankfully, this scene was a tad better looking, given the fact, that it was Natasha punching away.

She grunted frustratingly when the bag jumped off the hook and crashed to the floor. She'd been at it, hitting and kicking away in the gym, for hours now. It was probably 3 or 4 am at that point. Sleep had long abandoned her and the gym was the only place she would find solace. She was upset, that much was clear, although she wasn't entirely sure what it was that she was upset about. Earlier that day, she had witness Bruce turn into his monstrous alter ego and it had shaken her. She'd heard the stories, was theoretically aware of what "The Hulk" implied, but it wasn't until he actually turned into it, that she felt how terrifying it was.

Was she upset that she was nearly killed by him, or was she upset that she was legitimately scared out of her knickers when he did turn? She thought she would have been prepared for his transition, but obviously, she wasn't. She was too distracted by her frustration, that she wasn't aware that she was joined in the room by the demi-god Thor.

"Were you successful in your battle with the punching bag?" he asked, humor in his tone. She wasn't aware that he was trying to be amusing. She glanced at him to acknowledge his presence before she bent over to pick up the fallen bag and place it in the corner. When she turned, Thor had already placed a new one on the hook.

"I was in the one with Tony's face on it. The one with Bruce, not so much," she said with a small smile. Thor was a bit confused at the sight before him. He was aware that Natasha was a warrior, but he knew that humans needed sleep, and he knew at that moment, that more than anything else, she needed some sleep. But her facial expression is what really puzzled him. Her face was laden with worry, maybe fear beyond the obvious exhaustion.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Thor asks. Natasha ignored his question and powdered her hands again before heading towards the bag and giving it a few punches. He was taken back by the power of her punch. "I will rest when your brother is captured, or better yet, DEAD," she stated. A crooked punch had her wincing and cursing at the bag. Thor took that moment to grab her by her shoulders and have her take a seat on the bench.

"I sense something is troubling you," he begins. Natasha shrugs, but it didn't keep a tear from falling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but not quick enough to hide from Thor. The woman next to him was distraught, that much he knew.

"Thank you for saving me down in the storeroom," she softly said. She turned to face him, and it was only then that she noticed that he wasn't in his medieval armor. Rather, he was in a regular pair of sweat pants and a t shirt. It was a Stark Corporation T-shirt, but it was a t shirt nonetheless. The shirt hugged his muscles nicely, and his hair was actually pulled back into a ponytail. He looked almost foreign to her, but it was a pleasurable sight.

"Thor is always there for a damsel in distress," he replied, hoping the joke would make her smile. He wasn't overly surprised when it didn't. Natasha merely bowed her head down and looked down at her feet, shaking her head and scoffing to herself.

"You really should get some rest. Tomorrow the battle will continue," he offered.

"Bruce and Clint nearly killed me today, Clint is still hypnotized and useless to our cause and we lost an agent. Most humans find it difficult to sleep under such conditions," Natasha said. She had hoped that her explanation would get him to back off. She was certain that Thor didn't comprehend human emotions.

"No, you are unable to sleep because your mate is not by your side to keep you safe," he stated. Natasha raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to protest, but Thor's facial expression signaled her to save her breath. She pursed her lips together and forced a smile, signaling defeat.

"Is that why you are also awake? Because you miss Jane?" Natasha dared ask back. Natasha was well informed on the background of all the Avengers. Thor wasn't the only one that knew of another's personal affairs. He gave her the same look she had given him earlier, but he too had to admit defeat. He gathered his thoughts for a moment, wanting to make sure he said the right thing.

"I rest easy knowing she is safe," he said, an answer that Natasha graciously accepted.

"Your lover will come to soon enough. Loki's power over him will fade," Thor added, hoping it would reassure her. He had heard Tony making comments earlier about Clint and Natasha, and her demeanor had confirmed that at least that much was true from Tony's mouth. Thor was still having trouble differentiating what was fact and what was sarcasm that spewed from Tony's mouth.

A look of desperate hope in her eyes made it clear that she believed him.

"Im going to bed," Natasha concluded. Thor nodded and stood up from the bench as well. They smiled at each other before parting ways. As they walked in opposite directions back towards their rooms, Natasha turned back to look at Thor walk away.

She hoped he was right. She hoped the magic would wear off.

But now, for some unknown reason, she hoped that she would see Thor again for another chat.


End file.
